All i want for my bday is Nick jonas
by demiijonas
Summary: Its kristen bday and nick is coming over as her best friend but they end up as a couple


He was suppose to be here in and hour, what was i suppose to wear? Omg i had no idea? Why was i so nervous about him now, we've been friends for 12 years now i started out with me being friend with Maya his other girl friend and we all went to the same kindergarten. I've always had a thing for nick, I mean he hot but i mean we're best friends and i dont wanna ruin anything!

The doorbell rang and as i went down i fixed my hair, i still dont know why i did all this i mean he just a guy i've had a BF before but that was in elementry school and all we did was small kissing. Anyway i opned the door after fixing my hair atleast 100 times. "Hey baby" Nick said and hugged me. He'd never said that to me before. "Um hey" i said answering back. "Are you like high or something its me Kristin." "No remember me dont drink" He said smiling. "Well....?" He said. "What?" "Umm can i come in u kinda blocking the door?" "Sure you can go upstairs i'll be there in a minute." I had to go to the bathroom to check my hair a last time, now i knew why i was sooo weird, i realised i've fallen inlove with my best friend and tonight at my bday i want him to fall inlove with me and have to get him.

"You smell nice" He said. "Thx its Britney spears" I said smiling and took a seat behind him on the couch. "I brought u a present" "You didnt have too" i said but i wanted one haha, i was curious to see what he got me for my 15th birthday. "You'll get it later... when ur ready" he said and looked at me smiling. "SOOOO what is it, can i get a clue" i said curious while turning on the tv. "Noo it's a secret" "Well since its my bday and u know i love titanic im gonna make u watch it with me" my thought behind that was to get him to realise he loved me. "You know im a boy and im more for the horror theme" he said teasing me. "NICK! U know i hate horror" i said laughing. As i turned on the movie he got my blanket with hello kitty on it. He looked at me and said "Really Hello kitty thats what on ur blanket" he said teasing me even more. "Well thats a lot better than spiderman" I said laughing even more.

The movie started and i noticed that nick looked at me alot. Then out of no where i said it, it wasnt suppose to happen but it did. "DANG Leo is hot" i said. Nick looked over at me and said "umm u know im a guy right?" He teases me alot, thats how we do it. haha thats why we are best friends. "Yeah but u know im right" i said smiling. When we reached the kissing scenes he looked at me i was looking back, and suddenly he moved closer to me. I liked it! Alot! I rested my head at his chest and looked up at his adorable eyes. Thinking it might happen tonight, tomorrow we might be a couple. Suddenly he said "Hey Kristin! Do you want your present now?" I said yes and leaned over and kissed me. "U know im not Leonardo Di Caprio but still do u like me? I mean like like me?" I kissed him again. "I'll take that as a yes" he said kissing me back.

"So are we kinda together now?" "I guess we are" he gave me another kiss and suddenly we were in the couch making out at the same time as Leo and Kate had sex in titanic. "I've been waiting sooo long for this to happen" he said. I couldnt be happier and replied "Me tooo" "I love you nick" watching the scene on the tv turned me on somehow and i couldnt keep myself from not touching nick. He touched me back under the blanket. "Omg nick i really love you, i want you tonight." "Well its your bday" he said and got over me. "Well if it my bday i wanna be incharge" i said and leaved him in the couch and paused the movie. "Baby come over here" he said. "No im incharge and you have to listen to me." "Soo what do i have to do to get you back over here" he said with a soft voice but you could hear he wanted me. "Just watch me, taking of my clothes and if you make one single noice you wont get all this" i said pointing on my breasts. "Okay sure but if ill win which i will" he said "i get to spend the night here" "Sure"

I started to take of my t-shirt and i went down on my knees. so he could see my breasts almost fall out of my bra, i rubbed them and moaned. I was over doing it, but he didnt know that. I stood up with the back against him, unzipped my bra and let it fall to the ground still rubbing and moaning. I started to move my hips to the left and right as i took of the rest of my clothes. got back on my knees and still rubbing my breats. nick tried as hard as he could to not make a noice but he couldnt take it anymore. I tried to break him so i put a finger inside of me, making me moan. " OHHH nick i want you tonight babyyyy" He got on the floor with me and replaced my finger with his. "Nick baby ur sooo fucking hot tonight" i moaned. Wow this guy was hard to break. Over doing the sounds didnt even work i placed his other hand on my breasts and over did it again. "Nick pleasee take me" he didnt say a thing. "OHH fuck your hard to break" i said. "I know i am" he looked really proud over himself. "Soo that means i won i can spend the night here" This was my last chance to break him i had to try harder, not that i didnt want him to spend the night here i just wanted to win. "Oh as long as you here with me and taking care of my and my body" i said moaning as much as i could. Damn it didnt work, this boy is hard. "I SO WON" he said teasing me. "Not fair" i said and went to the other side of the room. "Baby come back over here i need you" he said from the couch. "I'll come if u undress and admit that you wanted me the whole time" i said teasing. He started to undress and now i saw my payoff for fixing my hair 21343432 times! He was fucking hot! "No im done baby and i admit i got a tiny but turned on" he said with an evil smile.

"I know i wasnt as good as Leo would be but i did pretty good right?" He asked while we were lieing in my bed. "PRETTY Good hello you were amazing and your much hotter than LEO" i said kissing him.

**Comments are love**


End file.
